MLP: El Poder del Vapor
by Charly52
Summary: Al salir mal un hechizo de Twilight, las seis ponis son arrojadas a una Equestria industrializada. Ellas buscarán la forma de retornar a su mundo. Pero los obstáculos a superar serán grandes y en el camino encontraran amigos, conocidos y hasta ellas mismas, que serán muy diferentes a sus contra-partes. El reto mayor: proteger a Spike de los ponis que lo codician.


Ponyville gozaba de un día como ningún otro. El cielo despejado y vistiendo su más maravilloso azul. Los arboles estaban más verdes que de costumbre. El aire inundado del perfume de las flores. Rosas, jazmines, lavandas, turquesas, margaritas, vainillas, jancitos. Las casas y tiendas lucían esplendidas, como si fueran parte de un todo. Si los ponis estaban felices sus hogares reflejaban el sentimiento. Si, por el contrario, se sentían tristes o irritados las casas parecían apagadas. Pero en ese momento los ponis del pequeño pueblito estaban radiantes. La razón es que no hacía mucho habían celebrado la ascensión de una nueva princesa a la bella nación de Equestria. Ellos no podrían estar mejor.

Brincando entre la atmosfera de júbilo de las calles, Pinkie Pie repartía invitaciones para un gran evento. Estas rezaban:

GRAN DESAFÍO "A QUE NO PUEDES".

_Mañana a las 3pm  
en el parque._

_Twilight Sparkle hará una demostración de magia para superar los retos de Rainbow Dash._

"Espera, espera, espera ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Twilight aceptando un reto?"

Verá usted, querido lector, El día anterior Twilight estaba practicando magia delante de sus amigas en el parque recreacional de Ponyville. Usualmente suele practicar magia en público, y hasta alguna de sus amigas se ofrecen de voluntarias para que practicara con ellas.

Podía convertir fácilmente manzanas en naranjas y viceversa. Podía hacer que Spike no le interesasen las gemas sin que surgieran efectos secundarios. Podía convertir una nube común en un algodón de azúcar que hacia llover chocolate (A petición de Pinkie Pie, por supuesto). Pero nada de eso parecía impresionar a Rainbow Dash. Es más, entre cada truco que realizaba la alicornio, Rainbow soltaba un gran bostezo, mientras que las demás ponis expresaban su asombro con vítores.

Al tercer gran bostezo, más grande que los anteriores, Twilight pierde la paciencia.

—Eres libre de irte si estás aburrida— dijo tratando de mantener la compostura.

—No, estoy bien— respondió la pegaso azul, indiferente, mirándose un casco. Las demás la observaron confundidas.

Twilight no le dio mucha importancia. Solo era Rainbow presumiéndose, era normal. Continuó con su rutina. El siguiente truco era hacer flotar nueve animalitos de Fluttershy. Se imaginará, querido lector, los miedos que azotaban el tímido rostro de la pegaso color vainilla, mientras que las demás amigas no podían contener su entusiasmo y fascinación por las complejas proezas que ejecutaba Twilight. Salvo Rainbow Dash, pues, al culminar dicho acto, soltó el más profundo, sonoro, eterno e irritante bostezo que la poni purpura haya soportado jamás.

—¡¿Qué Cascos te pasa?!— estalló Twilight.

—¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!— Refutó Rainbow como si tratara de señalar una obviedad —Eres una alicornio ¡por el amor de Celestia! Deberías hacer cosas geniales.

—No quiero parecer una presumida, pero lo que hago es "genial".

—No. Lo que haces son hechizos que ya vimos. Eso no es genial.

—¡Oh, vamos! Puedo hacer cosas que pocos unicornios han logrado.

—Igual son hechizos que un unicornio haría. No quiero eso. Quiero ver magia real de un alicornio, porque eres un alicornio ¿verdad?

Twilight se paso un casco por la cara. —¿A qué te refieres?

Rainbow se acerco lentamente a Twilight hasta quedar nariz con nariz.

—Te reto a que hagas tres proezas mágicas de mi elección para probarme de que ya no eres más un unicornio.

Twilight miró a su amiga como si le acabaran de contar la mayor ridiculez que había escuchado. Naturalmente su respuesta fue un simple y rotundo "no". Era absurdo ¡claro que era un alicornio! No necesitaba probarle nada a nadie.

Entonces la pegaso azul soltó de su boca: "No eres más que una unicornio con alas."

A la poni del costado estrellado le cayó un balde de agua fría. Nadie en su sano juicio podía poner en duda lo que ella era. La mismísima Celestia la había convertido en lo que es ahora. Hasta había tenido una coronación y todo. Rainbow no podía dudar de eso. Pero lo hacía.

Twilight no lo toleró. Encaró a su amiga como si de una defensa en un juicio se tratara. Expuso sus razones, más que valederas, de que efectivamente era un alicornio. Se defendió tan prodigiosamente, que ninguna corte podría negarle el hecho de que era un alicornio. Pero Rainbow lo negaba. Y lo negaba una y otra vez. Y Twilight se exasperaba más y más. Y la discusión se redujo hasta el punto de parecer ya un pleito de niños:

"¡Soy una alicornio!" decía Twilight, "No, no lo eres" negaba Rainbow. Las demás ponis solo observaban, sin saber qué hacer, a excepción de Pinkie, que estaba entretenida forzando a Spike a que mordiera una gema.

—¡BIEN!— gritó al final —¡Acepto tu estúpido reto! ¿Dónde y Cuándo?

Rainbow dibujo una sonrisa triunfal—Pasado mañana, en este mismo lugar, a las tres de la tarde ¿te parece bien?

—¡Perfecto! ¡Te te garantizo que quedaras asombrada con lo que puedo hacer!

—¿Es una pinkie promesa?— Insinuó la pegaso.

Twilight tenía la cabeza tan caliente, que si colocabas un cubo de hielo en ella, este se evaporaría al instante. Con tal estado, no cantó la pinkie promesa. Casi se arranca las cuerdas vocales al gritarla.

Y fue demasiado tarde cuando recapacitó.

-0-

El día había llegado. Se había construido un estadio improvisado en el centro del parque. Dentro de la arena había una pequeña carpa de campaña. En ella ,Twilight esperaba para salir y rezaba para no hacerlo. En las gradas se erguía un balcón reservado para los padres de Twilight, Velvet y Night Light, las princesas Luna y Celestia, Cadence y su hermano Shining Armor. La pobre poni no podía creer que vinieran. Pinkie Pie dijo que era un evento que no podían perderse la realeza o la familia. Al visitarla, Luna la felicitó por no rechazar un reto donde se probara su valía. Celestia le deseó buena suerte. Sus padres no dejaban de decirle lo orgullosos que estaban de ella. Y su hermano le dio unas palabras de aliento. Sus amigas participaban en la organización del evento. Pinkie se encargaba del entretenimiento antes del espectáculo principal. Fluttershy, de guiar a los ponis a sus asientos. Applejack, de la comida. Y Rarity, del vestuario y el maquillaje. Sin embargo Twilight se negó a llevar una vestimenta, no así Rainbow. Las tribunas estaban repletas de entusiastas ponis que esperaban, impasibles, a que el evento diera comienzo.

Todo este jolgorio solo agravaba el frágil estado emocional de la poni y, para empeorar, empezó a susurrarle una voz. Una voz que reconocía perfectamente bien. La ultima voz que ella desearía escuchar. Esa voz, le habló en su característico tono burlón.

—¡Vaya, vaya ¡vaya! ¿Qué es lo que estoy escuchando allá afuera? ¿Qué es lo que veo? ¿La mismísima Princesa Twilight Sparkle aceptando un reto?

—¿Qué quieres Discord?

Twilight miraba severamente a una figura bordada de una criatura fabulosa. Poseía la cabeza de un poni, pero su cuerpo parecía hecho con distintas partes de toda clase de animal. Curiosamente tenía vida propia.

—Oh, solo pasaba por aquí para desearte buena suerte. Es lo que un buen amigo debe hacer ¿No es así?

Twilight no estaba de humor para los juegos de Discord y menos para ser condescendiente.

—¡No soy tu amiga!

—¡Eso díselo a otro Discord!— dijo ofendido—Por otro lado—la criatura bordada chasqueo los dedos y reapareció enroscado en el cuerpo de la alicornio, ya en carne y hueso—Es algo hilarante todo esto. No me lo hubiera perdido por nada.

Twilight agacho la cabeza resignada—Crees que no ganaré el desafío ¿verdad?

—Pff ¡Por supuesto que lo ganarás!

La poni purpura miró al dracus con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa. Que él tuviera esa fe en ella era algo ridículo de creer.

Discord levantó una ceja, extrañado. La princesita lo miraba fijamente con la cara más boba que podría tener. Lo divertido se había esfumado y paso a ser molesto. A pesar de ser una criatura milenaria, no soportaba que nadie se diera cuenta de lo obvio.

—¡Oh por el amor de…! Pudiste vencerme a pesar de que yo hiciera que tus amigas actuaran como imbéciles. Si puedes vencer al señor del caos, puedes hacer cualquier cosa cariño.— chasqueó los dedos otra vez y se materializo en frente de la poni. —Aunque no puedo creer que después de todas tus experiencias pasadas con la pinkie promesa, hayas hecho una. De todos modos será divertido ver como la leal Rainbow Dash lucha por mantenerse "genial" ante tus trucos de magia. "Suerte".

Un último chasquido y un destello, y Discord desapareció.

El silencio reino por unos segundos la carpa antes de ser invadido por los ruidos del exterior. Twilight volvió a quedar sola en la tienda de campaña. Sola, así se sentía. No quería admitirlo, pero la figura del dracus la había reconfortado un poco. En ese momento se sentía pequeña e impotente.

Una explosión cimbró el aire sacando a Twilight de sus pensamientos. La platea grita de la emoción.

—¡Damas y caballos!— La voz de Pinkie tronó desde lo alto del globo —¡Bienvenidos al evento "A QUE NO PUEDES"! En él, la princesa Twilight Sparkle deberá realizar tres hechizos a elección de la retadora Rainbow Dash para probar que es una alicornio de verdad. Y ahora, la retadora, legendaria voladora, chica de acción, la única, la intrépida, la audaz ¡Rainbow Dash!

Una raimplosión sónica surcó el firmamento. Instantes después la aludida apareció volando, dejando un arcoíris tras de sí para luego dar un aterrizaje perfecto. Llevaba su viejo disfraz de la Comandante Hurracane. El público la ovaciona, ella saluda y da ánimos para que la sigan alabando.

Twilight observaba todo desde la carpa. No podía evitar pensar, después de ver toda esa parafernalia, que la vanidad de la pegaso había llegado a un nuevo nivel.

—¡Con ustedes! La alicornio que siendo unicornio venció a Nightmare Moon, Discord y una osa menor. Coronada recientemente a princesa en Canterlot. La única, la poderosa, la cerebrito, la bibliotecaria y, no menos importante, la princesa ¡Twilight Sparkle!

La multitud vuelve a estallar en animosos gritos de aliento. La alicornio, antes de salir, utiliza la técnica de relajación que su cuñada Cadence le enseño. Una vez fuera, miró a su alrededor. Los amigos y familiares de las chicas estaban en las gradas más bajas. Las Cutie Mark Chrusaders; los Cake; Snips y Snails; la alcaldesa, Time Turner y Ditzy Doo; Daisy, Lilly y Rose; Rebusnón y Matilda; Big Macintosh y la Abuela Smith; Zecora; las gemelas del spa, Lotus Blossom y Aloe; Cheerilee ¿Trixie? Hasta la unicornio azul había venido. Todos animándola. En el palco su familia la alentaba como fans a un equipo de futbol. Pero no había señales de Discord por ningún lado. Solo un unicornio marrón de crin canosa que estaba entre las princesas. Luna parecía tenerle repulsión.

—¿Y bien?— dijo Rainbow —¿Lista para darle al público lo que vino a ver, Twilight?

—Rainbow, esto es estúpido. Me niego a continuar con esto.

—¡Ah no! No darás marcha atrás. Ya es tarde para eso. Tienes que probarme a mí y a todos aquí que eres una alicornio.

Twilight suelta un suspiro, resignada. Si quería terminarlo tendría que seguirle el juego a la pegaso.

—Las reglas son simples— continuo Rainbow—tendrás tres intentos para ejecutar cada hechizo. Si fallas los tres intentos en alguno, perderás el desafío.— una expresión desafiante dibujó su rostro. —¿Estás lista?

Twilight largó otro suspiro y quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego afirma con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—¡La princesa Twilight está lista para el primer reto.— narra Pinkie desde lo alto del globo.

—Te reto a— proclamó Rainbow —retroceder diez segundos en el tiempo.

—¡Uy! ¡Un hechizo de tiempo! Rainbow Dash no se conforma con pequeñeces ¡Ella va a por todo!

—¿Diez segundos?— reflexionó Twilight —Suena fácil.

Un estallido de luz se manifestó al lado de la alicornio y una segunda Twilight apareció con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¡Muy fácil!

Rainbow distraídamente había quedado con la boca abierta. Pero al instante se da cuenta y se sacude cualquier señal de asombro.

—Nada mal— dijo —¿Pero cómo se que no te has duplicado?

La primer Twilight sonrió

–Porque ahora me voy yo.

Alza su cuerno, queda envuelta en luz, un relámpago y desaparece. Todos los ponis ahogan un grito. Rainbow se frota el mentón. En si la tarea de mantenerse inexpresiva le era muy difícil ¡Había visto un poni viajar en el tiempo! ¿Cómo uno puede mantener la compostura cuando ha sido testigo de tal maravilla? Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no mostro señal de estar impresionada.

—Felicidades— dijo secamente —Superaste el primer reto.

Un rugido tremebundo fue liberado en las gradas.

—Pero no creas que las siguientes serán igual de fáciles!— continuó —Tu segundo reto será: ¡Cambiar a Spike de dragón a un perro!

El estadio enmudeció al instante, Spike sintió un nudo en la garganta, Pinkie Pie no podía soltar palabra alguna y en el palco empezaron a verse caras preocupadas.

—¡Estás loca!—increpó la alicornio a la pegaso—¡Jamás hare algo así!

—¡Oh, vamos!— protesto Rainbow mientras se quitaba el yelmo —Debes hacerlo ¡Hiciste una pinkie promesa!

Twilight estuvo a punto de llevarle la contraria, pero pronto calló. Trataba de buscar una forma de que cambiara el reto sin que pareciera que estaba rompiendo la pinkie promesa. Los ponis, impacientes, empezaron a cantar su nombre, cosa que hacia mas difícil para ella el concentrarse.

Finalmente desiste.

—Está bien, Rainbow. Lo haré.

La multitud estalla eufórica. Spike miraba para un lado y para el otro nervioso, buscando desesperadamente una manera de escapar del estadio. Pero Rainbow le corta toda esperanza y lo empuja hacia la poni purpura. Él se acerca a ella con la cabeza gacha. Twilight se siente muy mal al verlo.

—Lo siento mucho, Spike

Spike frunce el seño y aprieta con fuerza los dientes. —Voy a matar a Rainbow Dash por esto.

—Recuerda— Advirtió Rainbow —Solo tienes tres intentos.

Twilight tomo aire, cerró los ojos, apunto su cuerno al dragón. Este, paralizado por el miedo, empezó a sudar. Ella traga saliva y le lanza un rayo magenta que crea un capullo de luz purpura alrededor de él. La conexión se vuelve inestable. El rayo chispea y finalmente se rompe. La alicornio pierde el equilibrio y ambos se derrumban en el suelo.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre las gradas. Pinkie Pie tardo en emitir sonido alguno al micrófono

—Twi… Twi… La princesa Twilight falla su primer intento.

En el palco, las princesas del sol y la luna intercambiaron miradas llenas de duda y preocupación. Velvet empezó a mordisquear su casco y su marido Light Night estaba paralizado en el borde. Shining, instintivamente, abraza a su princesa de cristal, quien oculta su rostro en él. Rainbow susurró tan bajo que solo la alicornio la escucho, apenas, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para llenarla de nuevos ánimos.

—¡Tu puedes!

Twilight se incorporo y alentó con vigor al dragón para que también lo haga. Su mirada reflejaba seguridad y férrea decisión. Y de nuevo cerró los ojos. En su cuerno apareció un aura, que se transformó en brillo, que se intensifico hasta ser resplandor. Chispas, humo y fantasmagóricos fuegos escapaban de él. El dragón, que ya estaba de pie frente a ella, fue envuelto por otra aura, y elevado del suelo. El aura se espesa hasta convertirse en una esfera de luz. Un rayo los conecta, la luz se intensifica y un violento vendaval se alza alrededor de ellos. Pronto una explosión de luz enceguece a todos los presentes.

Poco a poco, todos y cada uno, recuperan la vista y ven sorprendidos que el dragón ya no estaba en el estadio. Pinkie reventó el micrófono con un grito, dejándose llevar por la emoción.

—¡Lo logró! ¡Twilight Sparkle lo logró! ¡Pasó la segunda prueba!

En efecto, en lugar de un dragón, ahora se encontraba un perro purpura, con una gran cabeza y orejas verdes. Todos rugieron exacerbados. Algunos saltaban en sus asientos, otros agitaban las patas, otros chiflaban o aplaudían. Spike estaba tan absorto y horrorizado por su nueva apariencia, que tardo un buen rato en sentir a Winona olfateándole la cola.

Las chicas, dejándose llevar por la emoción corren hacia Twilight y se juntan en un fuerte abrazo. La alicornio desconcertada, les pregunta el porqué de tanta emoción, si no había concretado las tres pruebas.

—¡Fácil tontita!— dice Pinkie —Tu tercer reto viene con premio.

—Qué ¡Qué!

—Veras dulzura—dijo Applejack—Entre todas discutimos cual será tu tercer reto y se nos ocurrió también que debíamos enmendar las cosas contigo.

—Así que tu tercer reto será— anuncia Rainbow quitándose el resto del disfraz —Tele transportarnos, a nosotros siete ¡a Japony!

—No te preocupes— dijo Rarity viendo la duda crecer en la cara de su amiga —Los gastos los cubrimos nosotras.

Las dudas en Twilight no eran de naturaleza económica, había muchos riesgos. Japony estaba al otro lado del mundo. Sus amigas pretendían que saltase medio planeta, una distancia que ni siquiera Stars Swirl el barbado logro acercarse. Pero ellas no harían caso de sus advertencias. Simplemente estaban emocionadas con la idea de ir.

Seis ponis y un dragón, esa era la cantidad. Siendo sincera consigo misma, le atraía la idea de conocer rincones del mundo que solo había leído en libros. Y el hecho de que sus amigas la alentaran y animaran a realizar el reto, ayudaba a que la poni purpura accediera.

Cuando Twilight da el si todos en el estadio saltan de la emoción. A excepción de Spike, quien dio un fuerte gruñido y exigió que lo volvieran a convertir en dragón, y las princesas, que intercambian inquietudes sobre lo que veían venir.

Una vez que el dragón volvió a su viejo ser, las cinco ponis y él se reúnen alrededor de Twilight. Dieron un prolongado último saludo a un público extasiado, emocionado por ver el acto final. Las chicas también tenían el mismo ánimo y Rainbow Dash no lo ocultaba.

Twilight cerró sus ojos, no sin antes conservar en su cabeza una última imagen de Ponyville. El estadio entero entró en silencio. El suspenso se apoderaba de ellos,

El tiempo pasaba, el ánimo general mermaba y la duda los invadía. No tardo en picarles las nucas a las ponis también.

La princesa estaba tardando bastante.

Rainbow fue la primera en voltear la vista a Twilight. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero su cuerno titilaba. La pegaso azul susurró a Rarity.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto?

La unicornio blanca no era una gran conocedora de magia, pero sabía lo suficiente.

—Nunca he oído de algún unicornio que haya logrado saltar una distancia semejante.

Ni siquiera escucho de alguno que lo haya hecho de Fillydelphia a Manehattan. Las demás tampoco y Spike solo sabía de uno que se tele transportó cuatrocientos kilómetros, la distancia de Ponyville a Canterlot. Un mal presentimiento se cernía sobre ellas, y miraron con preocupación a Twilight.

Ella seguía sin abrir los ojos. Applejack trata de llamar la atención de la alicornio.

—Twilight ¿Estás bien, dulzura?— no obtiene respuesta.

Los nervios se apoderan de Rainbow y encara a Twilight

—¡Noc, noc! ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?— tampoco obtiene respuesta alguna.

Las chicas, cada vez más intranquilas, se preguntan entre ellas el por qué del comportamiento de su querida amiga. Sin embargo, Fluttershy notó algo más.

—Em, chicas— trato de llamar la atención sin éxito— ¡Chicas!

Spike, apenas la oye, llama al silencio a las demás.

—Em, bueno—continua la tímida pegaso—Em ¿Es normal que los ojos de Twilight brillen?

Sus amigas no sabían a qué se refería y echaron un vistazo más de cerca a los parpados de Twilight. Efectivamente, de donde se unían, salían haces de luz. Applejack, dominada por el miedo, sacude frenéticamente a la poni purpura y la clama. Bruscamente sus ojos se abren de par en par, blancos, luminiscentes. El cuerno estalla en magia formando una campana que atrapa a los siete. Las ponis tratan de escapar, pero es inútil, es demasiado densa como para romperla.

Spike se muerde las garras, Fluttershy se abraza con Rarity, Pinkie mira frenéticamente para todos lados y choca inútilmente contra la campana una y otra vez. Rainbow abraza a Applejack.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!—Grita la pegaso sin comprender.

Applejack increpa a Rainbow. La impotencia y el miedo la dominaban.

—¡Tú y tu estúpida idea nos metieron en esto!

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

La poni azul estaba desesperada, de rodillas frente a Applejack con la esperanza de que sepa que hacer. Sin embargo la granjera sabía ocultar mejor lo que sentía. Ella prácticamente estaba en el mismo estado que todas. Lo último que quería era darle falsas esperanzas. Lo que realmente se necesita, cuando todo parece estar perdido y no haya razón para luchar, es algo de fe ciega que se arraiga como una pequeña mata que crece en el desierto y puede renovar el espíritu de los vencidos. Applejack mira a Rainbow fijamente, luego a Twilight y luego a los demás.

—Ruéguenle a Celestia que, a donde sea que vayamos, haya aire que respirar.

Rainbow se abraza mas fuerte a Applejack, ella le corresponde. Pinkie estrangula con un abrazo a Spike. Rarity y Fluttershy no cambiaron de posición. Un sonido antinatural sale escupido de la boca de Twilight. Sonaba como un asmático luchando por respirar.

Fuera de la campana, el viento arremete contra la arena con una fuerza huracanada. El público estaba en estado de pánico. Chocándose entre sí y pisándose, desesperado por escapar del lugar lo más rápido que podían. Únicamente los familiares de las ponis y amigos muy cercanos siguen viendo horrorizados como las chicas, en cualquier momento, desaparearían ante sus ojos. El unicornio marrón era el único poni que seguía tranquilo a pesar de todo. Miraba, como se miran los amigos cuando se separan por un largo tiempo y no saben cuándo volverán a verse. De su boca salieron palabras que, a pesar de estar más lejos de él que las princesas, solo Velvet las escucho tan claras como si vinieran de su propia voz.

—Suerte, mi querida Twilight.

El viento se intensificaba, al igual que la luz, hasta estallar ambos, para después morir en la calma.

* * *

**Próximamente**

Capitulo 2: De engranes y Tuercas

Pinkie Pie sollozaba en un callejón confundida y asustada. Entonces, oyó un ruido que venia de arriba. Alzó la cabeza y, para su sorpresa, ve a Rainbow Dash sobrevolando las azoteas, dejando una extraña estela de humo de variados colores...

No olviden comentar n_n


End file.
